


Between the Darkness and the Light

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e23 25, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: There is only this.





	Between the Darkness and the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Between the Darkness and the Light   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Pairing: Amy/Donna   
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: through "25"   
Summary: There is only this.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
Notes: For whitestar2's 'Babylon 5' title challenge.

*

**Between the Darkness and the Light by Michelle K.**

She's back in Amy's bed only hours after *that* --

(She would call it a lovers' quarrel, but that's not the best description. On the other hand, the phrase sounds better than 'fight between people who fuck occasionally.')

\-- hours after she found a ransom note, hours after she watched the First Lady walk around like a revenant of herself. Hours, and Donna can count the minutes with absolute precision. But she decides instead to watch Amy, body bathed in a strange mixture of streetlights and rays from the moon. 

She looks beautiful, beautiful in a way that's intoxicating and discomforting. But, for once, Donna doesn't avert her eyes. There's no one else here, after all. No one to question her feelings for Amy. 

Despite what some may say, she likes her, really --

(It's not love, no. She's sure she couldn't love Amy even if she wasn't already a little infatuated with Josh. But maybe she only loves Josh because everyone is already convinced that's how she feels.)

\-- maybe she could love her --

(No, she couldn't. No.)

\-- but she definitely likes her. Likes the way she talks, the way she moves, the way she smells. 

"You're getting ready to leave," Amy states.

"What?" Donna replies. "No."

"You never stay more than an hour afterwards."

"That's not true," she counters. "And even if it were, it's only been forty minutes."

"You're very specific," Amy says. She leans back, reclines against the propped up pillow. "You never answered my question," she says as disinterestedly as she'd asked the question she's referencing --

(Maybe she doesn't really care at all. Maybe she just wants to pick a fight, duel to the death for Josh's hand in tenuous love.)

\-- and looks over at Donna. 

"You said you didn't want an answer," Donna says. 

"Sometimes, people lie," she says with a hint of a --

(Condescending.)

\-- smile. 

"Really? I'm shocked," she comments dryly. She hesitates for a moment. "No," she says --

(Maybe it's a lie, maybe it's a half-truth, maybe it's verity in the making.)

\-- "I'm not in love with Josh."

Her smile is -- 

(Fake.)

\-- wide. "Now I know." Amy pauses, but not long enough for Donna to count the seconds. "You know, I once asked Josh if you two were going out?"

"Really," Donna says evenly. "Why?"

"There were rumors. He said, 'She's my assistant,' so I figured nothing was going on."

Donna inhales, exhales, reminds herself: This is not about Josh -- 

(Except when she makes it about him, which is oh so easy for her.)

\-- it's just about them. 

"I said that you're pretty," Amy continues. 

"Really?" Donna brightens a little. "And he didn't think you were after me?"

"Not as far as I know."

They are enough -- 

(To screw everything up.)

\-- and that's what she knows for sure. Between the shadows and light, there is this --

(Nothing.)

\-- so she just covers Amy's mouth with her own. 

FIN


End file.
